Neko and the Twilight Princess
by ayumi-neko-neko
Summary: Steph finally has Twilight Princess! A new epic unfolds as she is transported inside the game.Somehow,she loses all memory of her past and receives a new life and name. She runs away from home and goes on her own adventure meeting with Link along the way.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: "The Store, The Game, and the Start of a New Adventure"**

Me: I might have written this fanfic before, but I decided to add a lot more details, and 

correct the plentiful grammar errors that have been carelessly missed.

Matt Muse: Uh, you just made one, Neko.

Me: Where?

Matt Muse: (sighs) Neko disclaims this story. She doesn't own Zelda and their games.

Me: No seriously, where?

It all started when I was on my way to the store to buy the new Zelda and the Twilight Princess game.

"I'M GOING TO GET TWILIGHT PRINCESS WOOHOO! Spaz, spaz, spaz, spaz, spaz…" I stopped spazzing suddenly, my eyes catching a glimpse of the sign in the window of GameStop. "TWILIGHT PRINCESS HAS BEEN DELAYED FOR ANOTHER YEAR?!" I started sobbing loudly and pitifully. That's when I woke up.

"Ugh, what an annoying nightmare," I sighed. I rubbed my eyes and stretched my arms, legs, and back, before throwing my legs over the side of my bed.

"Why do I have a feeling that I'm missing something?" A doorbell sound emanated from my phone on the dresser beside my bed. I flipped it open and saw that the calendar function had opened up with an event reminder. A blinking square was boxed around the date of July 29th. I stared at the blinking square for a few moments until knowledge finally hit me.

"It's… My birthday!" My eyes widened as I remembered that my dad is going to take me to GameStop to get Zelda and the Twilight Princess today. Excitement started to slowly creep into my system making the places it touched quiver in response. I've waited forever for this moment and it's finally come! The sensation flooded into my chest and I was literally shaking with intense exhilaration. Unfortunately, the strong feelings subsided as I got to thinking of my nightmare. Well, it was more of a flashback, of the last time I went to the game store to get the latest Zelda game, minus the melodramatic outbreak of despair. I was quivering with anticipation at the door, only to be surprised by the big sign informing us, The Outraged Fans of America, that the game we all yearned for has been delayed, yet, another year. And based on dream psychology, the reason I had the dream in the first place was because I was worried the delay would happen again. When I have been waiting SO FREAKIN' LONG!

I shook my head and got out of bed.

"Eep…" A rush of clouds and haze swirled into my head, causing me to sway dizzily. I grasped the bedpost for a few seconds to catch my breath then walked to my door, carefully, trying to push the obscuring haze out of my sight. I opened the door of my room, still half-blinded, and stepped outside, only to be tripped by my dog who was sprawled out on her back in front of my door.

"Eged! Dang it, Smokey." I growled. My adorable Norwegian elkhound looked up at me happily, then rolled onto her stomach and stood up. Her whole butt was wagging with her tail, eyes rolling slightly, and her tongue was hanging out of her mouth. I sighed again: she was just too cute. I reached down to pet my dog, who had just recently taken up her little spot right in front of my door. I was still half sight impaired, and I turned and stepped forward only to be tripped yet again by the laundry basket that was left in the middle of the area between my room and the laundry room. I caught myself, and then muttered a curse. Finally, after stumbling along, I made it to the kitchen to make myself a bowl of cereal.

"Moooorning birthday girl!" Sung my mother. I love my mom so much, the sound of her voice made me happy. "Did you sleep good?"

I decided not to mention my dream, "Yep, I slept pretty good." I didn't want to lower my mom's jubilant mood with unnecessary complaints.

"So you're 15 today, eh?" Said my dad. I jumped and yelped at the sound of his voice. He always enters a room so silently, and it always surprises me. I should be used to it by now!

"Uh-huh, yep. I am aren't I?" Is THAT what age I am? Already? I feel so ancient. "And," I hesitated, "We _are_ going to GameStop to get the new Zelda game, aren't we?"

"Of course, we haven't gotten you any presents, and we decided to take you to get you what you want."

I forced a squeal back down my throat and tried to control my body from shaking again. I always get this way, when something awesome was going to happen. I'm going to get Zelda and the Twilight Princess!

After we went on with our morning duties, my dad and I got into the car, and we headed down to GameStop. I couldn't help but doubt as to whether it will actually be here, I mean, last time we came, it was delayed, and we reserved it. And they also said they wouldn't delay it any further. But, what if I got the information wrong? What if I did get it right, but they lost the reservation? What if they lost a reservation, and they sold out, so we are unable to actually get it? What if— My chain of doubts broke instantly. We were there.

I could feel my heart thumping loudly in my chest. I was surprised my dad couldn't hear it. _Thump-thump, thump-thump, thump-thump. _I put my hand over my heart and told myself to calm down. My dad looked at me from outside my window.

"Are you going to get out? Or do you want to go home?" He looked at me, obviously amused, and chuckled to himself. I must have looked silly with the melodramatic expression etched into my face. I knew he was joking, but I still glared at him anyway.

"Are you kidding?! Let's go!" I quickly got out of the car and raced to the door. I hesitated for a second, taking a moment to peek at the window. No sign, and no crowd of people. That's good, hopefully. My dad nudged me to the door. I stepped through the door.

"Hi, welcome to GameStop, how may I help you?" Said the nice video game selling guy.

"Ah, yes, the last time we came here, my daughter was hoping to get that new game, erm, what was it called? Melvin and the Munchkin Princess?" I nearly yelped, but I pushed myself to calm down. I nearly yelped, and with a small groan, I said:

"No! No, it's Zelda and the Twilight Princess." I was starting to get a strong feeling he got the name wrong on purpose, just to see me panic. I looked at him and he was staring right back, with a smirk on his face. Yeah, I'd be willing to bet that's why.

"Oh, right, sorry about that, last time we came here I put a reserve on it." I absentmindedly held my breath. Ok, here's the moment of truth, is there a reserve?

"Yes sir, the game is in, let me just check the computer data base." I waited, getting more anxious by the passing second.

"Okay, what is your name?"

"Paul Faletto, F as in football, A-L-E-T-T-O."

"Okay, here we go." He took out the game and said, "So, do you want the guide as well?" I urgently looked at my dad with widening eyes.

"Yes, we do."

"For the Gamecube!" I said, breathlessly. I could seriously sing. It was mine at last. I couldn't wait to get home. To tear it open, and play to my heart's content. Oh, Lordy, this was the happiest day of my life. I finally obtained my coveted prize.

The drive home seemed to take forever, and to try to maintain my rapidly rising impatience, I began poring over the guide, drinking in every page, every illustration, every single little detail was engraved in my veins. When we did get home, I hurried to feed Smokey and with lightening speed, I raced to my room… but immediately collided into the door.

The next minute, I woke up with my parents looking down at me with shocked and what appeared to be slightly exasperated expressions.

"Erm, oops?" I smiled sheepishly at them. Ah, I had forgotten I always closed my door, because Smokey had taken a disturbing interest to go urinating in my room whenever it was left open and unguarded.

"Are you okay, sweetie?" My mom asked, worried.

"Yes, Momma."

"Do you hurt anywhere?"

What kind of question was that?

"Mhm, I think I've got a mild concussion, and maybe a few broken ribs, other than that I'm okay." I had to laugh at the agitated expression on her face when she scowled at me.  
"No seriously, Momma, I'm fine!" Who cares about a few bruises? Surprisingly, I didn't hurt all that bad that was to be expected. At least they decided to lay off and let me be.

I limped over to my Gamecube and put the game in gingerly, embracing the moment. I turned it on, sat on my bed with the controller in hand, and flipped open the guide. I watched in awe of the beautiful intro. It nearly drove me to tears. _It's so.. Pretty… The wait was so worth it. Ahh, I can see why it got the highest score ratings. _Then I created my character. I named it Yoshimi instead of Link. In a nutshell, it's sort of a tribute to my brother when something he and I played Windwaker. He had named Link, Yoshimi. I adore my big brother.

"Nyaaaa!" The beginning cut scene started up. I watched as Rusl led Link and Epona toward the gate, in the beautiful sunset.

"Wow…" Then about five minutes later, I was setting about on chores around Ordon Village. I found the cat, caught the fish to feed it with. I sniffed critically at Beth's mother, who loved her cat more then her own daughter and husband… The guide was my constant companion.

At last, I started getting into some action. The little boys chased the monkey into Faron Forest; I chased them and successfully saved them.

Later, I was about to set off to Hyrule. Seconds clicked by, and I developed a small shock. I snuck into Ordon Spring to see Illia and Epona, jittering with excitement. In my head, images flashed as I watched the screen:

_Ilia getting struck by the arrow and falling into the spring, unconscious. She and Collin being taken away by Bulbin warriors. Yoshimi getting clobbered in the head and knocked out. _

Chills ran down my spine as the horrible King Bulbin blew a cloven horn. As Yoshimi gained consciousness, he chased the Bulbins to Faron Woods and abruptly stopped at the dark wall of Twilight. I watched expectantly, my breath held, and my eyes huge.

Then —

My game froze.

I was outraged, I didn't even save the game! Why was I so stupid as to not save the freakin' game! I started shouting to myself, though not loudly enough for my parents to hear me in the next room. Every curse word imaginable came out of my mouth, and when I ran out, resorting to create a few as well. Unbidden (and unnecessary) tears formed, as I walked gloomily over to the game system. A feeling of familiar depression that I usually get when I accidentally lose data in a game I play washed over me. I was reluctant to start over on all my progress. I was tempted to wait a few days before playing it again, but I decided that I should start again and gain more progress.

With that notion in mind, I felt another build up of enthusiasm at the prospect of seeing more of the game. I bent down to restart it but stopped suddenly because some flicker on the screen had caught my attention.

"Odd…." Tiny, strange letters in some unfamiliar language was scrolling along the bottom of the screen. I bent down closer so I could see them clearer, my nose practically touching the TV.

Suddenly, a bright flash blinded my vision. I couldn't see; Explicit panic rose up inside my throat swallowing and effectively suffocating my airways. My head was spinning, and I felt gravity pull my body, imperiously, toward the ground, yet I kept falling. My body never hit the carpet and I felt my stomach rise unpleasantly as I sped downward into what it seemed like an eternity of darkness. The sensation reminded me of a rollercoaster ride when the cart makes a deep, steep, drop down the rails. I _really _hate rollercoasters...

I squeezed my eyes closed tight so I wouldn't get dizzier, but a sickening feeling in my gut turned into nausea that seemed to get worse. Finally, my body slammed against the ground with a muffled thud. I didn't know for sure if I was on my back or my stomach, but my senses were overwhelmed with the smell of rich soil and grass. I decided I was on my stomach.

My eyes were closed, and I had no current intentions of opening them again for a while. Instead, I tried to concentrate on breathing in and out slowly to overcome the overwhelming lightheadedness I felt. I gained enough sense in my brain to observe my surroundings without opening my eyes.

Inhaling subtly, the sweet scent of fertile, rich soil filled my being. It was… How to describe… Amazingly pacifying. It liquefied my tensed, stressed feelings into a soothing, serene river that washed over my entire body. I smiled a little, and the desire to stay in the same position strengthened. I didn't want to get up. The warm sunshine blanketed my body softly; a cool, gentle, refreshing breeze swept through me gently creating a perfect balance of tranquility streaming sweetly through my body. I felt a small push of gravity settle in a loosely, snug fashion down upon me. It seemed to take my shape exquisitely, making the ground beneath me feel soft and irresistible.

I heard birds twittering peacefully up and about the air, and the rustle of leaves being caressed by the wind. _I'm definitely not in Texas anymore… No pollution or any tainted air molecules in the atmosphere around me… It smells and feels so fresh and crisp… Where could I possibly be?_ I finally took the reluctant initiative to open my eyes to absorb my surroundings. Sitting up, I felt a wave of dizziness weigh me down.

"…" I nearly hurled. I closed my eyes again and waited for my head to stop spinning. With my eyes still closed, I crossed my legs in the "criss-cross-apple-sauce" position and rested my head on my knee.

I took another sniff at the air and identified another scent. It reminded me of cattle, but not overwhelmingly so. It complimented the fresh air around it pleasantly. _I must be near a ranch._ Taking in a deep breath, I lifted my head. Slowly, I opened my eyes and was amazed: In front of me, was a ladder resting on a cliff, and up the ladder was a house settling on the top of the short cliff. I was plagued by familiarity as it struck me that this house was Yoshimi's house in Twilight Princess.

"No… Way…" I breathed. I must be going crazy. There's no WAY that I'm sitting in front of Yoshimi's house. My eyes fluttered around the rest of the area, taking in more of the surroundings. There were the trees that were in the game, the same stray rocks, and the same clumps of grass… I jumped up on my feet. My breathing came in short gasps and I tried to calm myself, tranquility all forgotten. Surely, this can't be real. Surely, I'm asleep or something. I can't be inside the game! I just can't be. I whirled around when I heard a movement behind me. A squirrel was running through a clump of grass and up a tree.

"This makes no sense…" I murmured. My nerves seemed to be settling a little more and I was inhaling more deeply now. I decided to ignore my confusion and gave up trying to make sense of anything. I eyed the area where there was a blue rupee hidden underneath a rock in a clump of grass by the house. I walked over there, and picked up the rock. _Whoosh! _And I'll be, a very shiny blue rupee popped out!

"Ooo… Shiny…" After staring at the sparkling gem, I picked it up, and put it in my pocket. Then I realized, that even if I were in the game, then obviously the game would be the same sequence as I was playing before. But which part of the game I might be in left me clueless.

"Hrm…." While I was occupied in deep thought, I didn't notice Illia tramp indignantly into the woods, in the direction of the Ordon Spirit's spring, with Epona.

"Well, I've got no clue. Maybe I should look arou—"

Then I saw Yoshimi run toward the woods. I decided to follow him. Running along, breathing in the exhilaratingly fresh air, I saw Yoshimi run toward the small shortcut tunnel, leading to the spring. Thinking of spiders, I stared at the tunnel, frightened. Yes, in case you don't know, I'm EXTREMELY arachnophobic. A disturbing though rammed me as I thought of the sequence of scenes. If Yoshimi was crawling through the tunnel, then that would mean—

There was a huge crash.

"OH NO!" I started to run toward the gate, no need for the tunnel now. I _have _to save Illia and Collin dangit!! I heard a voice behind me.

"Wait, Stephanie what the hell are you doing?" I stopped in my tracks, looking on a branch in the tree only to see my muse, Matt, looking at me like I was crazy. Wait, my muse? Well, I haven't really thought of them lately, so why? Mmm, I guess I need some guardian and obviously he's concerned. Eh… might as well go along with it.

"What do you think I'm doing?" I told him, impatiently. "I'm going to save Illia and Collin!"

"Are you _crazy_?" Bingo, maybe I am. How could I go up against King Bulbin the way I was. I don't even have a weapon. I sighed, defeated.

"Exactly, what were you thinking?" He said, angrily.

"Erm, what? Do you know what I'm thinking or something?" I realized that it makes sense. He _is_ my muse, after all. Created in my head to guide any stupid action that might be enforced. So of course he can hear my thoughts, considering he's lived there for who knows how long. Shoot, now I started feeling guilty, as I realized I've neglected all of my muses for months and maybe even a year.

"Don't start feeling guilty now. I'm here to stop you from doing anything stupid or crazy. And also to warn you, that you have to go along with the plot of the game, until the time you don't need to anymore. You have to gain enough sense to _not _to get killed…

"You saw how huge the guide was when you read it. So some advice you little freak? USE COMMON SENSE. That's the most important thing. And it's a good thing I came here when I did, or you would have been—"

I got bored and started watching the hawk that was flying around in the sky. It's so peaceful. I like it here. I've always wondered what it would be like if Princess Zelda was real, and I could save Hyrule.

I jerked back into reality when Matt suddenly hit me on the head.  
"Ow!" I rubbed the forming bump on top of my head; a pout forming on my the corners of my lips, "what was that for?"

"Did you just hear what I said?" I would have thought he would have heard my thoughts, but ignored the impulse to say it.

"That was a rhetorical question…" He sighed, "Anyways, obviously you weren't, so I'll say it again. If you don't hurry up, you'll miss Link getting led into the Twilight. And you'll miss the transformation, and if you miss it, you'll die, because you have to follow EXACTLY what happens. Okay? You'll be lost forever, never be able to return to the human world. Don't bother asking because I won't bother explaining. You are running out of time, see? You're already beginning to fade away! NOW GET A MOVE ON!" I looked down and saw that my fingers were kind of turning transparent. I shivered and looked back up at Matt.

"Wait, aren't you coming?"

"DANGIT STEPH, GET A MOVE ON!"

I didn't hesitate and starting running as fast as I could toward Faron Woods. Amazingly enough, I didn't run short of breath, but that would also make sense, since this was a video game, and the characters never run out of breath when they run. This made me happier, so I ran faster, but then I ran smack into a tree because I wasn't paying attention.

"Awa… Now I see why my dad always tells me to start paying attention to my surroundings." Just because I never get tired, doesn't mean I won't suffer actual physical pain. I saw Yoshimi running out of the spring, through the gate, and across the bridge. This surprised me immensely, because of all stops I've been taking. _Surely more time would pass than that… _ I thought while I was running. I made it past the bridge that was tied across a deep, dark, crevice. I watched Yoshimi walking slowly, cautiously and dramatically, to the wall of Twilight. I held my breath as I realized that this was when my game froze, and I haven't progressed further then this. I followed him, holding my breath, as I absorbed the scene while it unfolded. I noticed the light was getting eerily darker as we got closer to the wall. He didn't seem to notice me as he stepped right up to it.

Fear gripped my heart making it stutter, and I was driven to the impulse to shout, "NO! DON'T GET NEARER YOSHIMI, IT'S DANGEROUS!"

What struck me as stranger is that even though I did read the entire guide in the car, I couldn't exactly remember what happened.

I guess, I have to rely on instincts. I almost screamed when suddenly a huge, black, shadowy arm reached out of Twilight and pulled him in. I ran forward, and some invisible force pulled me in after Yoshimi. I landed unmercifully rough on my posterior. The ground did not feel so pleasant here.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The story unfolds! A Mysterious Creature, a wolf, and… Neko

**Me: is still mewing without realizing a whole chapter has already been submitted. And that there are hopefully complimenting viewers who liked the story**

**Angela: Ahh, Ayumi, what are we going to do with you? Oh!! Isn't this the chapter where I appear?? Oh dear!! She starts getting nervous**

**Matt: Ayumi-Neko does not own Zelda, or any of its games!! **

"Oww…" I rubbed gingerly at my behind, which had suffered from bitter pain after that fall. Then I got up carefully and looked around. The atmosphere was creepy, in a way. The air around me was golden, and hazy. It was hard to breathe here as well. Then I spotted something truly frightening. A strange, black creature was in the space several feet in front of me. It looked almost like a shadow. This monster was a horrifying nightmare to behold.

A big black shield seemed to take the place of a face, black hair slinking down its neck. It didn't walk straight up-and down, but hunched over, using it's long arms to help maneuver itself along the ground. Red, glowing tribal markings covered its body.

I watched paralyzed in one place, afraid to move, even though it didn't even seem to notice me. Then I spotted Yoshimi on the ground. The creature was moving toward him, my strangled warning got stuck in my throat. _Oh, no,_ I thought, _poor Yoshimi, I've got to do something!! But what? _I tried to move, but it turned out I really was paralyzed in my place. So I was forced to watch whatever tragedy unfold.

But then, a golden light seemed to shine from Yoshimi's hand. It was a shape that I couldn't quite catch. But, somehow, it seemed to repel the beast. I felt relieved, when the beast ran away. Yet, I still couldn't move, I was frozen right in my place.

"Damn it, this is so frustrating!!" I tried to move my limbs, but still no success. Suddenly the whole scene seemed to freeze. At least my head was free to move, so I tried to see what could have happened.

"Stephanie, it's all right. Don't be scared." It was just then that I realized, that I _was _scared. I didn't like it here. It was so different. So different from when I was near Ordon. I want to go home. Why am I even here in the first place? I looked up with tears springing from my eyes, not looking at the frozen eerie, scenery.

Instead I looked at the angelic figure of Angela, walking toward me. She seemed to glow in the midst of the hazy twilight. "Stephanie, I know you want to go home, and that you're wondering why you're here. Unfortunately you can't go home yet, and I can't tell you why you're here… Yet." She added firmly. I sighed, once again. She always was like a second mother to me.

She also knew that a protest was about to burst out of me. Then I felt even guiltier that I abandoned my muses for such a long time.

"Just listen," She continued with her soft, musical voice, "When the time comes, you will find out. But just not yet, be patient, and ask your questions. I will answer the best I can.

Then they came out of me; I didn't even have time to breathe.

"Why can't I move? What was that light? Where did that monster go? Is there more coming? And why is everything frozen?" I stopped, and panted heavily.

She smiled then answered.

"Well, answering your first question, you become immobile, when you are tempted, to stop a destiny from happening.

"Erm, what?"

"Well, for example, there are parts to this story (the plot of the Video Game) where something, even if it's terrible, is supposed to happen. If you are tempted to help, and about to, it's a way of making you learn not to interfere when a destined event occurs.

"And to answer your second question, you already know what that light was. Though you have read the entire guide, in this world, you live like every other being in here. Of course none of the other people of Hyrule are able to foreshadow upcoming events. A simpler explanation would be, that it's like your own world. You can't see the future in your world, so you don't know what's going to happen. But that's the only similarity.

But, it seems you do have some instinct, thank goodness, that you can sense when something big or dangerous is going to happen. For that we can be thankful, for who knows how much of that you might need in here (even in your world, I'm afraid, dear you can become too clumsy at times), also I do worry about your daydreaming problem." She shook her head gently, "Ahh, anyways do you understand that part?"

I nodded, and then started to ask about my third question, but she interrupted me before I could do so.

"About your third question. If you try to remember hard enough, you should remember what might happen. But, other than that you'll have to find out for yourself. You have to build a stronger mind. Oh! The scene is about to resume, so I must go."

"Hold it, I thought you were going to answer it!"

"I did, answer it, I never said I would give you a straight answer to all your questions. Now I must leave."

"Wait! Don't leave me!!"

"May blessings be with you…"

She seemed to fade away into the twilight, nothing left but the last of her whisper and something more.

"Courage my dear, you must have courage, only that and patience will get you ahead." It seemed only then that I remembered that there was a last question. But it was too late. She was gone. And the scene suddenly started moving again.

"Oh no! Something's wrong with Yoshimi!!" I saw him try to get up, but then it seemed that pain was beginning to wrack his body, and he started trembling violently. That's when he turned into a wolf.

It was the most beautiful beast I have ever seen. Unlike other beasts I've seen, this one had icy, blue eyes. It seemed to collapse either from exhaustion, or pain.

Then the monster came back. It dragged poor Yoshimi away. Then the scene faded from my eyes, but not before I saw another creature watching me.

Or so it seemed.

My vision came back suddenly, and I seemed to be in some sort of dank dungeon. A weak movement caught my eye, and I saw Yoshimi, the wolf, on the ground.

He seemed to be chained. As I watched him struggle, I heard a laugh. I looked beyond the dungeon cell and saw a small, floating impish creature. It had fiery red hair, and a helmet mounted upon its head. It also had markings, but not as intimidating as the one on the shadow monster.

"Oh!! Well, now you poor thing you. Here let me out of your chains." A dark energy ball formed in her hands, and I flinched when she threw it at Yoshimi's feet. It broke the chain imprisoning him, "Now try to get out. I'll wait right here for you." Her eyes seemed to flash toward me for a split second, but then again, it might have been my imagination. It seemed that none of them could see me. I haven't wondered that until now. It was almost like I was a ghost or something… I don't know. Then I watched Yoshimi sniff around. He noticed some sort of rubbish beside the bars of the cell on the left. Then what I thought was kind of random, he ran head first into the pile of rubble. It all fell apart, and then he sniffed around the area a bit. Obviously he can't speak, but I can tell he smelled something there.

Then he dug underneath the bars, which was actually a tiny tunnel that I would have never noticed it before.

The impish creature jumped onto his back.

"Now you're not as dumb as you look. Do you know where you are?"

Yoshimi seemed to glower at her with hate in his deep blue eyes. "No? Well, I've decided that I'm going to help you. Only for a price of course."

He looked at her questioning though still on his guard, you could just hear a rumbling growl forming in his stomach. I was also curious, because like him, I had no idea where we were, and also, I was of course interested in what the price was.

Again, I thought I saw her eyes flash to where I was standing. But it might have been a trick of light, the Twilight is quite hazy, and you could imagine anything here. Still, I listened on.

"You have to do _exactly_ as I say. In other words, you will be my slave." She seemed amused; Yoshimi looked annoyed, and glared at her, no longer growling but with a serious, "I'm listening" look about him.

"Alright, it's settled, now, go into the next dungeon. And I'll help you from there." She almost looked closed to laughter, and she smiled an impish grin.

As Yoshimi moved, with her on his back, toward the door, I followed, remembering that I have to keep up in order to survive. I shivered suddenly, realizing just now, that the dungeon had an unnatural chill. It was so evil. I couldn't stand it.

He went inside, and looked incredulous, because there was nothing in this cell. I was, of course, also curious. The creature then spoke again,

"Alright, look up, and then jump and grab that handled chain." He did so, and then a barred passage the exact shape and size of a window, suddenly opened up on the wall. I hadn't noticed it before. He jumped into it, and again I kept close as not to get lost. I had a feeling that something was in there, and I didn't want to be alone to face it.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: "Where exactly are we? The Voyage to see Zelda"

**Me: So you're telling me, that two other chapters have been submitted??**

**Angela: If you were paying attention you would have seen!**

**Me: I feel so stupid!**

**Angela: It's your turn to say it, since you missed it.**

**Me: Sigh I do not own any Zelda or any of its games.**

**Angela: There, there. Pats head**

A reluctant feeling rose up in my chest, dominating my other senses. But I knew had no choice but to follow them through the dark tunnel. Whimpering slightly, I cautiously climbed into the small opening and followed. I could hear Yoshimi and the creature ahead. Yoshimi seemed to be growling slightly as he edged through. The imp seemed to be giggling silently as they progressed.

The tiny tunnel seemed to stretch on forever as I crawled on all fours towards the end. Then a turn came up. I edged along, the narrow detour, and then trudged forward. Then a horrid stench met my senses. I choked and sputtered, but still moved forward. _It smells like a sewer, I really hope I get out of here soon. _

Minutes ticked by maybe even hours, I couldn't tell the difference. The smell has gotten so much worse. Though fighting the urge to puke my guts out, I went on, until I finally saw an opening. Then I stepped out, and onto the solid ground. I took a quick look around and realized, that I _was_ in a sewer. _This is getting weirder by the second, where could that _thing_ be leading us? _I knew that that wasn't very nice of me to call her a "thing" but I didn't feel very fond of her at the moment.

"You still haven't figured out where we are yet? Ok, then let's find a way out of this place." I spotted them on the path to the right. I was about to step forward, but then a black shadow thing suddenly popped up. I screamed.

I stomped on it out of panic, and it exploded, in a cloud of dust. I stood there, staring at the spot where I had killed it. Then my senses came back, and I ran to try to find them, but they weren't that much ahead.

"Oh, do you see that? No? Well, use your senses, and take a peak."

Yoshimi had just killed a shadow creature, and they were facing a figure. I came closer, and saw that it was a spirit of a soldier.

He seemed to be trembling in fright. I felt so sympathetic for him, and tried to pick out his words, so I edged forward to where I was right next to Yoshimi. I looked at the imp, and this time she was looking straight at me. I jumped out of surprise, and looked behind me just to make sure there wasn't something behind me, but there wasn't. I looked back at her, who was still seemingly staring at me, and she smirked.

_Maybe she can see me…_ I mystified. _Hm… I have to get her alone to talk. If she _can_ see me, then she'd be the first person to do so. That's gotta mean something. _She then looked at Yoshimi, and said,

"Hmm, now I wonder why there is a soldier down here? I wonder where we could POSSIBLY be?" Almost sarcastic, she giggled again. Then she kicked him forward. I followed as close as I could, so afraid that I would get jumped another shadow thing. But, they seemed to avoid me now, like they were afraid of getting stomped on, like the other one who had unfortunately wondered in the way of my foot.

I looked to my right and there were spikes across the sewer-water-covered floor. Though I tried not to notice the water, and at the same time I wondered if we had to get across there. They turned an immediate left, (across from the spikes) to what seemed a dead end, but a weird iron door, that rose barely enough so that sewer water flowed under it.

There was also a chained handle next to it. _Shoot, now I know what's going to happen, and I do not like the looks of it. _What I suspected was that Yoshimi had to pull that handle, and raise the door, so that smellier sewer water would flow in. It will rise high enough to over flow the spikes —I eyed the spikes— then looked back at what was happening hoping that it wasn't true. Then I groaned in disappointment. I'm really starting to hate that creature.

She seemed to have heard me groan and emitted a sharp laugh.

The water started rising after the chained handle was pulled. I immediately jumped onto the higher ground.

I swore darkly at her softly, and took a deep breath. Next, I grudgingly stepped into the shoulder high water, and started swimming. As I did so, I tried not to think about how unnaturally warm it was, or what could possibly be contained in this foul smelling liquid.

Then I made it to the other side and immediately climbed out. I was furious, wet, cold, and I smelt awful_. If that creature and I ever get alone together, I'm am going to strangle her. No joke. _

Then we came across yet another dead end, (while passing even more spirits along the way), but instead this time it was iron bars blocking the path ahead, now I was really wondering how we could ever get out of here. _Eck, screw it, there not going to figure out the way any time soon._ I thought. I sat down near what I horribly suspected to be a human skull, and tried not to think about it.

So, sitting and glorifying in my wet, smelly misery, I wondered what life was like back at home. It's seems like years, since I've been there. I wondered how my parents were doing. Are they worried about me? What about Smokey? My friends? Will they forget about me? _Is it even possible? _Tears would be springing in my eyes, if I weren't distracted by the suddenly decreasing water level.

I looked to my side to another dead end, and saw Yoshimi hop to the ground after pulling another handled chain. Then he went over to the iron bars. The Imp jumped off his back and went on the other side of the barred way.

"So, do you think you can find a way over here? I bet it'll take a while so I'll just relax while you do so."

This was my chance. Yoshimi started sniffing across the ground, and went over to the wall on the right. There was a tunnel there, and he crawled through it. I immediately turned to look at the imp, and saw that she was looking at me with a highly amused expression on her face.

Obviously she saw me, and so I decided to take this opportunity to glare at her. When she saw that she broke into fits of laughter.

"Shut up." I snarled fiercely, now that she can see me, I'd like to have a few words with her. Though I was surprised and kind of scared to hear the surprising tone in my own voice, it just wasn't like me. This is starting to get to weird, this place is changing me, and I don't like it.

She wiped so tears from her eyes, exaggerating the movement, after laughing so hard.

"Someone's a bit cranky aren't you?" Annoyed I ignored her comment.

"I've got some questions for you."

"I know that."

Caught off guard, she laughed at me again, obviously at the look on my face. Annoyance swept over me again.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, from the look of your face, while we were traveling it was a bit obvious…" She chuckled again, "Honestly, the expression on your face, you would have thought, that you could have killed me right then and there." She stopped and thoughtfully looked at me, though not really seeing me, if you know what I mean.

I sighed for the millionth time.

"Where are you taking us?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out." She looked seriously at me this time. But still annoyance flashed in me again, and quickly subsided.

"Alright."

"Oh, does that mean you have no more questions, or do you have one more you'd like to share?"

"How is it you can see me, but nothing else can't." It was more of a comment then a question but I didn't care. I did not like this creature at all. She was way too mysterious for my taste, and too annoying that's for sure.

"You're a spirit at the moment."

"At the moment…" I looked at her questioningly.

"Yes." She didn't look like she'd say any more about the subject. So I dropped it, just then Yoshimi appeared at the other side. I wondered how I was supposed to get over there, when she hopped to her rightful place on his back. Then my question was answered, I thought I saw a faint gleam on her, but it went away. Then I suddenly felt a chill run through my body.

I looked at my hands, and they seemed transparent. I supposed she made me invisible (not that I wasn't already) so I could get passed the bars.

Sure enough, I slipped easily through the bars, and then I became solid once again. I followed them until we reached a huge opening to what seemed like a tower.

My curiosity was burning inside me, and I tried to ignore it, but it was tough. Sure enough, they went on, and started climbing the large spiral staircase. There were bats, similar to the other monsters I've witnessed, that were flying around, and it was devastatingly annoying, but again I felt a chill, and I became transparent once more. I gasped when a bat went through me.

I'm guessing the imp is trying to make sure I don't get hurt, so I climbed the staircase before I got left too much behind. Then Yoshimi jumped across a ledge to the other side, but the ground he landed on crumbled and fell back to the bottom. Now I could see a problem. How are we supposed to get passed that?  
Again, it was the imp that provided the help. My vision faded, and I felt like I had disappeared into nothing. Then I could see, that I was on some wide floor that was grated. Faintly below I could hear the Imp speaking to him, saying that he could jump to her. There were more bats flying around, but at least I was transparent.

So, I sat down on a broken down pillar and waited. After a few minutes, Yoshimi appeared. He sniffed around, seeming a bit tired. Then he came to where I sat, and suddenly he jumped up on platform above, then up to a ledge where a door stood.

Again, my vision faded, and I was at the door. I went through it, and stood dead where I was. We were outside now, and amongst the gloom it was faintly raining. And we were on a high roof, so high we can't see the bottom. I finally realized we're we were.

And for the first time, I was afraid of heights.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: "On the Roofs of Hyrule castle, and into the Tower"

**Mick: I WILL RULE THE WORLD!!! Oh, and Neko is sleeping, so I will say it: Neko does not own Zelda or any of it's games. Enjoy!**

I tried not to think of the bottomless chasm down below as I closed my eyes. I was frozen, but not like that other time, I could move if I made myself do so, but I didn't want to. I was NOT going to risk myself into turning into a flat pancake-ka-bob.

Then now the whole scene froze, the rain stopped in its place. I opened my eyes barely, but enough so I could see a little bit. That's when I saw him in front of me. I was actually relieved to see him. Mick my other muse was right in front of me, grinning ear to ear.

"What are you smiling about?" I asked him, even happy to hear his idiotic, annoying speeches. _Jeez, I really must be having a hard time if I'm happy to see the likes of him._

"Hi Stephanie! Oh, me? I was just standing here, thinking about making this castle my palace for when I take over the world. I just saw Zelda; she's almost as beautiful as my dear sweet (soon to be) queen, Angela (my, my, my how she DOES love to play hard-to-get). Almost." I never thought how good it would feel to hear him like this. It scared me.

"Wait, Zelda's here?" Duh, what was I saying? This is Hyrule Castle of course Zelda is here.

"Duh, this is Hyrule Castle of course Zelda is here." Either he can't hear my thoughts, or he's trying to be a smartass. I chose to ignore him.

"Alright, so get to the point, why exactly are you here?"

"Well, like I said before, I came to check this place out, it sounded cool when I heard about it from the others."

"That's all?"

"Yep."

Now I felt annoyed. So he didn't come here to give me specific advice. Well, that blows. My confidence is REALLY rising now (haha, no). I felt almost hopeless now.

"Look, Stephanie, I have to go. But the reason, I'm not giving you advice is because, the others didn't want me to screw things up as usual." He said, solemnly. Ok, so he was trying to piss me off when he mimicked me. "They even told me to stay away from here. But I couldn't help it, besides this castle sounded so cool and all, I came here to tell you that I'm worried about you." And there goes the other painful twinge of guilt. He really does care about me, and we've all been mean to him all this time. _That_ makes it better.

"Please don't do anything stupid, to endanger your life. And also, I overheard the others talking. They were planning on sending someone out to tell you to trust Midna, Amanda couldn't do it, because she's off wondering somewhere and we haven't heard from her in a while."

"Midna? Who's Midna?" I asked trying to make my tone sound apologetic enough for how I've been treating him.

"That creature that has been helping Yoshimi."

_Midna… so that's that creature's name. _I thought. But then, I started thinking of all I've been through to get here. I still won't ever forgive her making me go through all of this.

This stink probably won't come out for a very long time, it might even be permanent and if it does, she better sleep with one eye open.

Mick heard my thoughts.

"I'm telling you to trust her, she's the only thing, that can help Yoshimi get rid of the Twilight." I was still unconvinced.

"Just trust me on this ok?"

"I guess."

"No, don't guess, do it. If you don't you, won't ever make it out of here."

Now THAT convinced me, I do want to get out of this place. If trusting her will make me do it. Then I have no choice. I have to see my parents again.

It's funny because, who would have thought, that I would get sucked up into this game, me, here for some reason that I don't know about yet. Though, I still can't remember what happens later, but I'll just have to wait and find out. I can't concentrate well enough to remember. My brain has been absorbing the mist and haze that was surrounding me. It was clouding my train of thought. And it's suffocating.

I tried remembering what it was like before I came here but for some reason, it was hard too. Though after trying harder after a little bit, it came, not so easily, but it did. Before I could think about my life, Mick interrupted me, though he sounded sorry about it, and I could sense that he was more sorry then he should be. This made me uncomfortable. I don't know why but it did.

"Time is about to speed up again, and I better leave. Remember what I told you, trust Midna. Your life depends on it." Then he was gone. Time came back again, and I decided that I was going to be here a long while.

"Alright, Yoshimi, let's move on. I want you to meet someone by the way, but we have to get to that highest tower first. So let's move on!"

I didn't know how I would get over there, but I should've suspected the "usual" way. I transported there immediately, this time, however, very slowly, I thought it would take forever, but when I did appear, Yoshimi was already seen trudging along a roof, avoiding these huge dragon type birds. No wonder, Midna must have not wanted me to be alone with these things, and I felt an unwanted thankfulness come across my mind.

I shook it off though, and went through the window. When inside, I didn't realize that the floor would be just a tad farther down, and I fell on my behind again. Getting up and trying not to wince, I saw Midna with a wide grin (so what else is new?) on her face.

"Ok, up this staircase is the person I want you to meet. Let's hurry." Suddenly I realized we might be meeting Zelda and I looked toward Midna questioningly. She didn't even look at me, so I guess, she's set on not telling me, and wants me to wait in order to find out.

We all climbed up the staircase, and Yoshimi pushed through the open door. Ahead in the chamber, was a figure with a black cloak, Yoshimi suddenly become alert, and cautious. Though when I looked at the person, I didn't get scared. Something about the way he or she held himself or herself up.

I walked in after him, and followed them to the person. I heard Yoshimi growl a warning. The woman jumped, and turned around. Then she spoke.

"Midna!" She exclaimed. Never, in my whole life, will I ever forget her voice. It was soft, beautiful, and it held traces of many sorrows met, and it told of much wisdom. I could see her eyes. They were a bright emerald green. As her voice spoke, I immediately heard a soft melody in my thoughts. _It's Zelda's lullaby,_ I realized. I don't know why, but the sound of her voice was like music, telling me her story, which was not revealed yet.

Yes, I could tell she had to make a hard choice, something that broke her heart to do. I couldn't tell what it was though.

She looked from Midna, to Yoshimi… and to me. She seemed like she could also see me. I looked intently into her eyes trying to find out more, but she looked away, towards Midna.

"You came back."

"Yes, I did, but you should tell him what you managed to do, you owe him that much… hehe, Twilight Princess."

I suddenly felt like I've seen this before, but I didn't have enough information to tell me why.

Zelda sighed, and pulled down her hood. She was so beautiful, and it broke my heart to see her. Something was terribly wrong. She had pointed ears, and long bronze hair. The jewels on her head gave her a sage like look. Her lullaby became louder in my ear.

"Our castle was under siege. Our guards were alert. But then, the Evil King of Shadow's minions came running, quicker then any creature I have ever seen, faster than lightning. They tossed my men aside, (like a temperamental child would throw a light doll), and destroyed them. I couldn't bear to watch, but I did. That's when _He_ came.

"He gave me a choice, to surrender my kingdom to him, but if I refused, he would destroy it and it's people. If I did surrender, however, he would let them live. I did not want Hyrule to perish. No, I gave up my reign. He then took kingship, creating clouds of, ominous twilight over all of the lands. People live in fear of a nameless evil. But they are sill unaware of their fate." She looked at me, and Yoshimi followed her gaze, but of course couldn't see anything, "I think it's time for you to show yourself, Stephanie." Then suddenly Yoshimi jumped. He obviously saw me, and was startled.

"Princess…"

"Don't ask your questions now, please, we don't have much time." I looked at her confused and bitter at my usual lack of information, "The guards will be making their rounds soon." She explained.

Midna spoke just then, "Princess, is it time?"

"Yes."

"Ok, hurry."

Suddenly I was overcome with deep exhaustion. Clouds swirled in front of my eyes, I couldn't see. I became drowsier and drowsier. Then I heard her voice, like she was right in my ears. Her voice was like the same medley that I still heard. Her song was ringing in my ears, while her voice became louder and softer.

"Your world is no longer your world." It said, I was alarmed, but it subsided immediately. I was hypnotized by her lullaby.

"Your world is our world now, and our world is yours. You are a Hylian, born a Hylian. Always a Hylian." Her voice blared, in my ears, so beautiful; it's volume lifting and dropping, as I fell asleep slowly. I could only see her bright green eyes, and couldn't look away, everything else faded.

"Your name was never Stephanie Faletto, but Ayumi. You were named Ayumi. Ayumi Yamashita." Strangely enough, I believed her, who was this Stephanie person? Do I know her?

"You lived a life, in Ordon. An adventurous youth, who wanted to go see the world," Her song grew louder and louder in my ears, "You will save the world." Suddenly all I could hear was Zelda's lullaby. Nothing else. Everything else turned to darkness, and I could no longer see her eyes. Slowly, I felt the ground rush to my head. Then I knew no more.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: "A New Life"

**Me: Wow, this is actually my 5****th**** chapter! I've never been motivated to actually finish something. I'm in the progress of writing the 6****th**** chapter, so there's probably going to be a delay in it. I do not own Zelda or any of its games. Enjoy!**

Flashes of memories surged into my head. A building, a sign in its window covered with strange words. Next, a man and a woman standing next to a girl with shoulder length, light brown hair. Also a strange device, shaped like a cube.

Then I woke up yawning, and stretching. I ran my fingers through my long honey hair, but felt a bit of unfamiliarity when doing so. I looked at my wooden dresser, at my reflection in the mirror there. Then I eyed my pointy ears, green eyes, and clear complexion. Though I don't know why, but I had a feeling that something was… off. Not right. I tried to wrack my mind about it, but I couldn't think of it. Yawning once more, I went on with my usual, though strangely awkward, duties, and climbed down the ladder from my loft.

First I started to clean a bit, then straighten the paintings… Isn't there something missing here? I looked at the fireplace, meant for cooking, and the hanging pots and pans. The paintings looked fine from the walls, and the wooden chairs looked ok. _It was just that dream, no need to be all paranoid. _Now that I think about it, what was that dream about?

"Dang it, what is wrong with me this morning?" I nearly screamed, I was getting on my own nerves this time. So, I just took it all out of my mind, released my thoughts, blocking my sudden paranoia out.

Then I heard a voice call out to me.

"Ayumiiii!!"

"Fado?"

"Aye! Come on we've got stuff to do!"

"Oh! Ok, coming hold on! Let me get ready!"

"Alright, hurry the goats are getting restless!!"

I hurried as fast as I could, brushing my hair, brushing my teeth, etc, putting on my usual Ordon clothes, checked my reflection in the mirror once again, and headed out the door.

Once outside, I breathed in the familiar fresh air. Not a doubt in my mind, as I did so. I laughed at the chickens as they squawked loudly chasing each other around my house. I then watched the hawk circle the sky, like a guardian, or something. I smiled as I looked at the serene little village.

Though another memory came to mind, when those horrible monsters arrived, and kidnapped those helpless children. A feeling of hate, and revenge came to me, but I shook it off. No time for that now, I've got to help Fado with the goats. So, I hurried along, and went inside the Ranch.

I took a stable horse, and climbed on top.

"Ahh! Ayumi right on time! Let's get this going all right? Ready? On your mark! Get set! Go!"

I started off. Herding the cattle into the barn left and right. Simple, easy, the ebony horse moved smoothly, and it all felt great. Peaceful. All those early morning thoughts were driven out of my head with ease.

"You're doing great Ayumi! Just a little more to go!" So, I sped it up, so I can make my record. Fado usually likes to time us, in order to make the dull job more interesting. My long hair was flying behind me. Then I took a peek at Fado, who was gazing at me admiringly. I had to stop myself from laughing out loud so I chuckled quietly, and kept going.

"ANNND TIME! You've broken your record!" Yes! Victory! Just then a person showed up. A tall man who was 17, which was my age, had just entered in the gate.

"Yoshimi!!" Now, this is my chance, and when he saw me, he panicked, he looked everywhere for an exit, but not before I sped toward him. Knowing he had no escape he gave up.

"Yoshimi! I've really got to talk to you!" I leaped off my horse, and knowing what was coming, he didn't speak, "Please take me with you, I don't want to sit here and do nothing! Please!" But even though I had planned my speech, I couldn't remember what it was, especially when he gave me that worried look, the look that says, "You're out of your mind."

"I'm sorry Ayumi, but it's too dangerous. I'm not going to risk your life in that way." My last flicker of hope vanished. Shot down once again, because it was too dangerous. _Too dangerous, _I thought gloomily, _if Yoshimi can do it, I could as well, freaking too dangerous… _He seemed to sense my disappointment, and said,

"It is too dangerous, I've nearly died too many times, but it's lucky I had fairies. I looked up interestingly. _Fairies? So there _is_ such thing. Another reason why I want to go. _But I knew I couldn't change his mind.

"Look, I'm worried about those kids, as much as you do! Can't you see? I WANT to risk my life for them!! I'd die for them!" At that he looked struck, and I knew I said the wrong thing, shoot, another chance came and gone, and I still can't go.

"I'm not letting you risk your life that way! I wouldn't stand if you died, without me there!!! I'M NOT GOING TO LET THAT HAPPEN." Rarely has Yoshimi showed his temperamental side before. It was strange to hear his words, in that way. So, then, I gave up…

"Fine. You know what? Fine! I'll see you out there! One way or the other! And there won't be anything that will make me come home again." After I said that, he was shocked. There we go, yeah, believe that, I will come. Even if it is by myself. Risking my life for those kids, it's the best idea I've ever gotten before. So, I'm going to live up to it, because I do NOT need his permission to leave this place.

Though, he didn't stay for long, all he wanted to do was see the mayor. I don't know why though, but I guess I shouldn't care about that, or maybe I should. After he left, yet again, I started planning my escape.

But Yoshimi seemed to have brought up a ton of courage to get ahead of me; He also must have decided, that he would need a lot of backup, so he told the villagers to watch me and make sure I wouldn't leave. For days, I tried to leave unnoticed, but each time, someone kept popping up to make sure I wouldn't. They were making excuses to delay me, and it got so much past annoying, because I knew that time was running out. Also because I couldn't have at least 5 minutes to myself without someone banging on my door, yelling for me to feed the chickens.

I used my brief moments alone to think more of my plan, and how to get around them. Then I realized, one day, that if I gave up trying to escape, and made them think, I wasn't up to something, they would leave me alone. I decided to try it out, and it worked. After a few more weeks, they thought exactly what I wanted them to think, and gave up tailing me everywhere. I remained stationary after another week after that, and then the perfect opportunity arrived.

A wolf came into town, but something about that wolf, when I looked at it from my window, seemed familiar to me, for some reason. It had blue eyes, and shackles attached to its ankles. I should have been more alarmed, but I wasn't. So, I snuck out. The others will be too distracted by it anyways, so I'll never get noticed.

So I quietly traversed passed Yoshimi's house, then past the Ordon Spirit Spring, and went on into Faron Woods. Along the way, I met a strange man, with an Afro.

"Hello, you're the second Ordonian to come by here." He said. _Yoshimi was by here, of course. _I had already known that, so I distracted myself by looking at his hair strangely.

"Is there any particular reason why there's a bird nest in your hair?" I asked.

He laughed, "I am one with nature."

"Oh, that's lovely," Of course I was being sarcastic, it's kind of creepy for a guy to have a birds house on his head, "Who are you anyway?"

"My name is Coro, and I'm here on business, selling lantern oil to travelers." He piped.

"Lantern oil? Hmm… Ack, I don't have a lantern on me."

"Well, a while ago, I thought it would be good for business, to distribute people free lanterns, along with the purchasable lantern refill oil." Hmm… A lantern could be useful. Who knows what could lurk in the fields of Hyrule at night.

"All right, you've got a deal."

"Ok, here's your free lantern, make sure you spread the word."

"Yeah, sure," I said hurriedly. I grabbed the lantern, "Oh, I might as well have a refill as well."

"Ok, do you have a bottle?" I stared at him. Bottle? Uh oh.

"Hm, well judging the look on your face, you don't."

"Shoot, so how am I supposed to get a refill?"

"I give you one." I nearly punched him in the nose.

"Why didn't you tell me that before?"

"Well, it builds curiosity in my customers."

"Ahh, that doesn't make sense but ok. I'll buy a refill."

"Alright that will be 20 rupees."

"…"

"What?"

How could I be so stupid? I only have 5 stupid rupees. 5. The one I found under that rock, near Yoshimi's house. Why didn't I think about earning more of them!? Or finding them?

"I don't have that kind of money." I said, gloomily, thinking about my first mistake, right when I had just started my journey.

"Aww, well, you can't really survive without money. You need to be able to buy equipment and stuff." Once again, I felt stupid. Equipment. I'll NEVER be able to survive this quest without a weapon. Why didn't I think of these things before?

I groaned.

"Well, since you're so cute, I'll just give you the refill for free." Hmm, that wasn't so bad.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive, but only for a price." I sighed.

"Let me have it."

"You have to marry me." That time I really did punch him and gave him a pretty nasty nosebleed.

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding." Oh, I'm sure he wasn't kidding, he's just scared of me, "Er, here you go, fine, strong, (and kind of scary) young maiden." He gave me the bottle containing the lantern oil, and I put it in my pack. Then I headed out.

"Consider it! (Lord, knows you never get enough protection these days)" He yelled after me.

"Ok, sure, whatever." I walked the narrow pathway, to the unfamiliar outside world.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: "Into Hyrule Fields, the new Journey Starts Here"

**Me: Hello again faithful readers, in this chapter I sort have had a mind block, so I don't think it's really that great. But I consider it to be a sort of in between and getting what you need, there's not a lot of comedy, and barely any drama. She gets what's she's missing, and continues. It's necessary for any plot so yeah. **

**Amanda: She does not own Zelda or any of its games. **

**(NOTE: When saying barely any comedy or drama, there is some, but not a lot)**

I've never actually been out of Ordon Province's border before. I've never actually stepped into Faron Province before. Though it seemed that those areas were actually pretty much safer, compared to the rest of Hyrule. As soon, as I exited Faron, I ran to danger immediately at the footstep of Hyrule Fields.

When I turned the first narrow corner, I ran into a couple of Bokoblins. I was lucky, however, they didn't seem to see me. Instead, they were too busy fighting over a tiny mushroom, on the ground. Actually, fighting is an understatement. They were actually killing each other for it. At least that's what it seemed.

When I walked in sight of them, one of them was holding the fungus, and the other was wrestling him. Then suddenly the one, who held the thing, threw it aside (I'm guessing his friend insulted him rather badly in their own language). They both drew their weapons, and slashed at each other viciously. Then they exploded.

"Hmm, that was rather lucky (and slightly disturbing)."

"WAIT! AYUMI CHAN!" It sounded like Russel. I turned around, and looked behind me. It was Russel, and he was holding a sword. _Uh oh, am I going to have to go back? Shoot. _ I thought.

"Ahh, Russel, nice to see you."

"Same for you too, what are you doing exactly? Are you out of your mind?" _Grr, that's not the only time someone's said that to me. _

"Maybe." I grumbled. I don't want to go back!

"You should have thought about getting a weapon before you decided to leave." That surprised me a bit. Usually Russel is a bit protective of me, though I don't know why. Well, actually, considering the amount of accidents I've had, it makes sense. Like, one time, I was attempting to climb Fado's house, because I offered to help him get rid of the Hylian Hornet's nest on top of the vine (to the roof). That was a pretty stupid thing to do actually. I climbed up the vine, with a stick in my mouth, and then swung as hard as I could at the nest.

Unfortunately, I missed, lost my balance, and fell. When I crashed, I shook the house, and the nest fell as well, landing next to me. I was the closest object-of-anger there, so they started flying at me, stinging me in places I didn't even know about. I tried running as fast as I could, past the cat, (who seemed like he was rather amused at the sight of me; though still stern). Russel came out of the house, as soon as I jumped into the water (He lectured me, accusing me of not thinking on plans on how to remove the nest without actually getting near it. I'm never doing that again, and I was so embarrassed when he told me that I could have used the hawk to do it.

"Er, I forgot about that part, but I didn't realize it until that Coro guy reminded me."

"Oh! Coro, how is the chump? Does he make better tasting soup now?"

"I wouldn't know, he seemed to be fine, I didn't notice any soup." I said, then I changed the subject, "Speaking of weapons, by any chance would that shiny sword be for me?" He nodded.

"I saw you sneaking from your house, and noticed you didn't have one, so I decided to bring it to you."

Wait a second. It occurred to me again, that Russel would never have let me on this journey in the first place.

"Wait, you saw me leaving, and you didn't stop me?"

"Yes." He blinked innocently.

"I would have thought you'd stop me, then lecture me about thinking, my safety, etc…"

He looked away at the ground.

"What?"

"Ahh, Ayumi san, I didn't want to. I _had_ to let you go."

Oh joy, here we go again. Why didn't these people ever think of actually explaining, without me having to ask? Eck, it might seem suspenseful at first, but it gets old after a while and extremely annoying as well.

"Care to explain please?"

"Oh, right. Well, it seems that you are supposed to travel Hyrule and do some tasks. At least that's what the Ordon spirit told me. He didn't explain, so I don't know much of what He meant."

"Hm, ok, no need to reassure me any further."

I understood now. I knew I was supposed to leave! HA! Now Yoshimi doesn't have a good reason to keep me "safe" or whatever, and confine me in our peaceful, (yet boring, no offense to the Ordon spirit, but I'm sure He'd agree with me). Actually I've never really believed in those spirits, so he must have been hallucinating, still though, it's a sign. I replied:

"Oh! So He actually did speak to you? Wow, I've always thought it was just a myth." Since no one has ever seen a Spirit, especially communicating with Hylians, it has become a myth, though those times were still good stories to tell.

According to the legend, the Spirits were sent by the Goddesses, (Din, Farore, and Nayru), to protect Hyrule from the evil beings, set upon finding the, Golden Power (Otherwise known as the Triforce). When the Goddesses made Hyrule, they also, created the Triforce. It was said, that if one touches it, their deepest desire would come true.

That was also a problem. From what the legend says, when a being with a pure heart, touches it, the world will be at peace. When a being whose heart was evil touched it, Hyrule will be thrown into chaos. Life would decay, and all would suffer.

Anyways, there was a group of greedy people who was searching for the Golden Power.

The goddesses saw that they had to be stopped. So they sent Spirits into springs all around Hyrule, protecting it from evil. All the provinces of Hryule are named after them, each one named after the spirit who resided in its spring. The provinces were: Lanaryu, Ordon, Faron, and Elden. Since this event, the land has been at peace.

"No, the legend is true. The Spirits don't ever communicate with anyone unless it's important, or if Hyrule depends on it." Hmm, this was rather interesting, and if you think about it, kind of cheesy. "The world is in great danger! And only one can stop it!" That's very cheesy.

I laughed, "ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!"

Russel looked at me like I was clueless, unbelieving, or crazy. Hmm, actually all three of those would fit. Crazy included.

"I'm sorry, but this is too unrealistically dramatic for my taste, haha."

"I'm serious, would I lie too you?" Pfft, I knew he wouldn't, but still, this is silly.

"Pah, I know you wouldn't but still, this is silly!" I couldn't think of anything else to say, so I just spoke my mind.

"I know, but fact is fact, however melodramatic it is."

I finally accepted his story.

"Alright I see your point." I admitted reluctantly.

He knows me that is for sure, because he looked at me all surprised like, but still pleased. I generally have a strong will, and I don't usually give up so easily. "What? I know I don't usually give up so easily, but I've always trusted you, I know you'd never lie, unless it's for a specific reason. If the Spirit hadn't told you this, and I tried to sneak out, you'd stop me, and lecture me; blabbering on about how dangerous the world was out there. Explaining that it would be suicidal if I went out there. Me, a young woman, just out of adolescence, so defenseless and fragile (Which I take as sexism by the way). You'd say, "There's still so much about Hyrule that you don't know about, and that you are not ready for, blah, blah, blah."

"So you _do_ believe me? Interesting, I'm glad you understand…" he said, "Here you go."

I reached for the sword, but he pulled back.

"What?"

"I want you to promise me something."

"Ok, lay it on me."

"Please don't get yourself killed."

"Wow, my confidence is just rising, thank you." He didn't seem to catch the sarcasm in my voice, and beamed.

I reached for the sword, but he pulled it back again.

"Ahh, what is it this time?"

"I'm still not sure if I can trust you not to fall off a cliff or something."

"Sometimes, I think you take my clumsiness a little too literal. Trust me, I'll be fine."

"Alright, here you go." Once again I reached, and tried to take the blade from his hand, but his hand seemed to be glued to it, so I wrenched it out of his hand.

"Once again, you've got to trust me." He still looked doubtful, and I rolled my eyes. "See you sometime." As I left, I could feel his eyes on me.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: "Castle Town, and a New Partner!"

**Matt: Neko does not own Zelda or any of its games.**

**Angela: Where is she anyways?**

**Matt: The last time I saw her, she was chasing a butterfly.**

**Angela: That's… Interesting. **

"HEEEYY!!!" I looked around to see a tall man with a red cap and backpack.

"EEP!!" He was right in front of me, and he was digging in his pack.

"You've got mail!"

"Ok, then?" He was holding a huge bulky envelope. I grabbed it, noting the rabbit stitched in his hat. _Weirdo, either this guy is hugely obsessed with rabbits, or… He's hugely obsessed with rabbits. _"Thank you."

"Whenever you see or hear me, don't run away, because I've got mail for you, eh?"

"Ok."

"See you later!" Then he trudged off. He ran so fast I couldn't see him 5 seconds later. I opened the package to see a Hylian shield inside.

"Ooh! Very useful, I wonder who sent it." I looked at the note attached to it, it said:

_Dear Ayumi Yamashita,_

_I have gotten this shield for you, and I hope it will be useful. Since this is the start of your journey, you might as well go off safely. A sword would not be enough protection. So, I decided to buy it for you. Please don't do anything rash, or anything way out of your league. _

_Wishing you a safe journey,_

_Telma (a.k.a.Bar tender of Hyrule Castle)_

_If your confused about who I am, my dear friend Russel told me to write to you, since he is currently indisposed._

_Telma_

"Wow, this Telma person seems rather nice!" Just then a Bokoblin struck me.

"OW!" I immediately drew my sword, and slashed the thing. I kept slashing at it, until it yielded.

"HA! Anymore challenges?" I grinned supremely, but got hit again, this time by a flying Kargorok. "Shoot!" I stopped looking at the four Bokoblins surrounding me. _Holy crap. I'm dead. _They all started coming for me, and I wildly started slashing my sword at them. They all disappeared in a poof of smoke in one shot.

"Oh my Din!!" That was quite useful. I had just quickly spun my sword around me, killing all the monsters in one shot. _I should practice; I'll never be able to survive without going over my sword fighting skills. _

I continued on for about 5 hours, then it started getting dark. _Shoot, I really got to stop somewhere. _It was light enough to see around me though, so I didn't have to get out my lantern, but I decided to eat supper. I reached into my bag, and started fiddling around. Something papery in there got my attention.

"What is this?" I pulled it out and saw that it was a map. "Oh! How did this get in here?" I thought for a minute, "Maybe Russel put it there." Usually Russel has a sort of sneaky side. I opened it, and tried to find out where I was. I seemed to be outside the area of Lanaryu Province. I looked up and saw, with the help of my lantern, a huge golden cloud covering the area.

"Oh dear, this is not very good."

"YAMASHITA!"

"EEEEEK! DON'T GET ANYWHERE NEAR ME, OR I WILL ATTACK!"

"WAIT! DON'T HURT ME AYUMI! AND WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING HERE? YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE IN ORDON!" I turned around to see an angry Yoshimi behind me.

"Ooh! Yoshimi, what a surprise! How are you?" Yoshimi glared at me darkly.

"Don't change the subject, what are you doing here?" I began to grin widely.

"Russel let me leave, and I'm on a journey as well." Though the expression on his face was not surprised, it was angrier than that. I'm not really on a journey because I don't have any idea what I'm supposed to be doing.

"Hmph. Then you're staying with me, because it's too dangerous for you to be here alone."

I stared at him. _Very suspicious._

"What?"

"You aren't telling me everything. So spill it all out."

"Fine, I knew about the Spirit contacting Russel, and I was against it. I warned Russel not to tell you, or let you go but I guess he decided to tell you. I didn't want you to be exposed to danger. That would kill me. But since you are here, you might as well stay with me." This surprised me very much, and I tackled him, punching everything I could get.

"YOOSHIIMI!!!"

"Get off me!! What are you doing??" I was at the point of tears and hugged him. He sighed, then said:

"Are you ok?"

"Yes." I sniffled. "I'm fine."

"Alright, then are you ready to go? I'm about to head back to Kakariko village."

"Why?" He looked at me. "Because I have a surprise for you.

"Ooh, surprises I just LOVE surprises!"

We then started heading to Kakariko. We ran into a few monsters on the way. I got to see even more of Hyrule, but it seemed to take years to actually get to the village, and we still were traveling. One night, I saw something interesting.

I was pretending to sleep while Yoshimi was seemingly talking to himself. I turned over, peeking through my eyelids, and saw a partially visible impish creature, talking to him.

My memory suddenly flashed back.

_I was in some sort of sewer looking at that imp. _

Then I came back to reality. _What was that? Hm, it seems like I have seen her before. _Wait, how did I know it was a _her_? Shaking the thought off, I listened in on their conversation.

"We still have one more Shadow armor to go. We should go to lake Hylia after Kakariko."

"Ok, but what about Ayumi Chan?"

"What about her?"

"Will she have to go into the Twilight? What will happen to her?"

"I don't know."

"Will she have to stay in Kakariko?"

"Maybe."

"If she does go into the cloud what will happen to her?"

"If estimation goes right, she might just become a spirit like the rest."

"I see."

"Hmm, you should get some sleep Yoshimi, we'll get to Kakariko by noon tomorrow."

"Ok."

I watched the Imp become his shadow. Then fell into a questioning sleep. In my sleep I saw many things in my head. A blue eyed wolf, a figure in a dark cloak in a tower. A man and a woman hugging a young girl with light brown, shoulder length hair. A cubed shape device and a bright light.

I woke up in cold sweat, and tried to make sense of those dreams, but found I couldn't remember them. That made me extremely annoyed.

"Morning Ayumi Chan." I looked to my left to see Yoshimi sitting there next to me. I squinted in the bright sun.

"Hello Yoshi kun." I found a new nickname! Awesome!

"Yoshi kun?"

"Mhm, my new nickname for you."

"Alright, then I shall call you Neko Chan."

"Neko… Chan?"

"Yes, it's to describe your catlike behaviour at times. Though you are still very clumsy. Most of the time you remind me of a cat."

"Oh, ok then, Yoshi kun." He looked at me concernedly.

"You like a bit pale, and your sweating like a mad goat! Did you sleep ok? I was watching you and you were moaning, tossing and turning, and saying things that I couldn't quite catch."

I thought again about my nightmares. What was I dreaming about?

"I guess I didn't, I was having nightmares, but I can't remember what they are, and it annoys the hell out of me." I rubbed my eyes with the back of my hand and yawned loudly, breathing in the fresh air.

"Alright then Neko Neko Chan." He said.

"When are we leaving?"

"As soon as you get ready."

"Alright."

A couple hours later we were already traversing the last bit of Hyrule field to Kakariko. After we went through the gate, I noticed how deserted it seemed. I've always known that Kakariko was a very old village (it was said that the protectors of the Royal Family, the Sheikah, founded this village a long time ago.)

"It's like a desert here." I said.

"Yes, very few live here now. Actually the Shaman is the only one who lives here.

"Oh! I almost forgot, I have a surprise for you. I went to Ordon village (that was the time you asked me again if you could come) to tell everyone the good news, but you seemed to not have heard it, haha."

"Good news?"

"Mhm watch."

"YOSHIMII!!! AYUMI SANNNN!!!"

"AHHH!!" I screamed as a lump suddenly glomped me, then two more did the same. Then I realized the lumps were in fact: Beth, Talo, and Malo.

I looked ahead and saw Colin looking at me nervously.

"Hey you're all safe! I am so glad." I pushed them off and walked toward Colin. He looked up at me anxiously. Then I grabbed him off his feet, and hugged him tightly. He then did the same.

"How are you Colin? Are you ok? Are you getting picked on still?"

"I'm fine Ayumi san, they stopped being mean to me, and it's boring here."

"Ahh, as long as they don't pick on you, I'm happy." I kissed him on both cheeks. "Care to show me around?"

"Sure." He beamed at me.

Colin showed me everything, from the Inn, the graveyard. We climbed the stairs, and I noticed an interesting ceremonial stone, Colin didn't mention it, so I guess he doesn't think much of it. Then quite a few Crows started squawking from the trees and they began circling us. We quickly ran away.

We went into the different shops (I was very surprised and amused to see that Talo had taken ownership of the place, yet it doesn't surprise me, since he's a very bright kid). We went inside the Sanctuary and I met the Shaman. His name was Renado, and he was very nice.

Later, Yoshimi left late in the night. He didn't tell me what that place was, but I was a bit curious.

I followed him closely for several days, sleeping when necessarily, but waking several moments to see if he was still there.

Then one day, the sky got darker, and we were going to Lanaryu Province. We were right outside the path, and it was covered in a deep golden cloud. The same gold cloud I saw days before. He began to get near it, when the imp like creature came out of his shadow.

"Alright, you know the drill, once we get in, we can't come out for a long time. Are you sure there isn't anything you need to do, before we go in?"

"No, Midna, I'm sure."

_Midna? That name sounds familiar. _Another memory flash:

_A brown haired girl followed a blue-eyed wolf, and Midna into a tower. There was a figure in a black cloak standing by the window. The figure turned around and I saw a flash of green eyes before reverting back to reality._

Suddenly, Midna went into the wall, and a red fiery hand (her hair) pulled Yoshimi in. I suddenly felt everything disappear behind me.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: "Strange Memories, Into the Cloud of Twilight, and the Blue-Eyed Wolf"

**Me: WEEE!! MY EIGHTH CHAPTER HAS COME! Isn't that amazing? **

**Mick: I agree, has she ever been motivated to finish any thing creative out of her own free will?**

**Angela: For once Mick, you aren't talking about taking over the world?**

**Mick: Well, this seems to be more of an important thing, then taking over the world. **

**Matt: I agree, I've become so proud of her!**

**Angela: Neko does not own Zelda or any of its games.**

When the world rematerialized, I saw myself looking at a wolf, with Midna on it's back. I looked at myself, and saw that I was solid as well, but this is very weird. Almost, like déjà vu…

"Excuse me? But where exactly are we? And where is Yoshimi?" I asked the wolf.

The wolf jumped, and glared at me. _So, Yoshimi like… Interesting._

"Oh, so you _did_ follow us eh, Yamashita?" The wolf glanced at her. "What? I was told she might follow us! I didn't know whether to believe that or not! But I should have known I suppose…" She looked at me, mysteriously.

"What intrigues me the most is how you managed to retain your human form. I guess you really WILL come to help us in our mission. No arguing little Puppy, hehe."

"I will help? With what exactly?"

"Well, our objection for the moment is to find the Tears of Light, so we can restore the light to this province. Though, what you would do, I'm not very sure of."

Just then a flash of light erupted around Midna. She was staring into space.

Then she shook her head quickly.   
"It seems, that you really don't have any duty, here. But, I am told (just now), that I have to put you into sleep for a while. Just until this Twilight is over in this province." I stared at her, and many questions came to mind.

"Will that hurt?"

"No, but don't count on having peaceful dreams, you have to see something in your sleep, but I'm not allowed to know what it is, but yeah, let's get this over with."

"Wait! Not yet!" But it was too late; clouds heavier than the clouds of Twilight came over my eyes.

The next thing I knew, I was sitting beside a girl with light brown hair. Something about her seemed familiar. I looked around, and noticed that I was in a very small space, and the air of the place was kind of nauseating. In front of me, there were a couple of seats with huge backs, and a man turning a wheel like object.

We were moving quite quickly, then turned into an area, with buildings unlike anything I have ever seen before. We stopped at this place, in a space with painted lines. I looked at the building we stopped in front of, and saw a huge red and black sign with strange letters that I didn't know the meaning of. There were strange technologies around me as well, like the space I was in, there were more like it.

I looked back at the girl next to me, and she seemed to be thinking of something. The man got out, and went to the window.

"Are you going to get out, or do you want to go home?" The girl quickly noticed her surroundings, and responded to the man. The scene changed, and I was in a small house like place. I saw the girl again, and watched her run into a door with a bag, and book in her hand. _Ouch, that must have hurt pretty badly. _I disappeared again, and reappeared in a room. The same girl was watching a screen with strange graphics. Before I could see what they were, the scene changed again, and I was standing next to a curly haired woman in labor.

"OH MY FREAKING FARORE!! CHANGE THE SCENE CHANGE THE SCENE!" The scene bended to my will and changed right when the woman started screaming, and a tiny head poked out of her unmentionables. Next, I was watching the brown haired girl in a place. The word "classroom" popped up in my head, and she seemed to have trouble with a lesson. Then the scene changed to me, waking up, and yawning. "I" was looking in a mirror, feeling my long, honey hair, and elfin ears. "I" seemed to be thinking very deeply.

Then the scene changed to darkness, and I was getting kind of scared.

"Shoot, where am I?"

"You are deep within your mind, wondering on some memories."

I suddenly saw the green eyed woman, I knew to be Princess Zelda.

"Princess!"

"Hello Ayumi Yamashita."

"Wait, what do you mean by memories? All those things were memories?"

"Yes, including the one of the brown haired girl."

"Who was that girl?"

"That girl happened to be you."

"Me? Wait hold up, what's going on? Those things seem so unfamiliar to me! I was that girl? What time would that be, because those devices are not very familiar."

"Way in the future, in another world." I looked at her for a while. She was in deep thought.

"Why do I not remember those things?"

"Because you are not supposed to remember them at the moment. Those memories were suppressed by magic, in order to make you fit in with the people of Hyrule."

"I did not seem be my age though. She seemed like she was about 14 or 15."

"In order to keep those memories suppressed and to make you fit in rather well with Yoshimi and the others, we had to zoom in on a couple of years so you would be 17 years of age."

"I see. So, why do I have to remember now? It's so early in my quest, and I have barely started. Wouldn't it be a bit awkward for me to continue, with this surge of renewed memories? I think I would be rather distracted don't you think?"

"These memory surges will be gone once again for a long while. In order for you to continue, we had to do this, or they would come back in the wrong time. This was necessary, so they wouldn't do so. I believe this will happen again for some time. Though not for a while, I'm afraid."

"I see…"

"I believe it's time for you to meet your old muses."

"Muses?"

"Yes." Then a bright light flashed, and three people appeared.

"Hi, Stephanie." _Stephanie… Yes, that's the name I was given in the other world._

I looked at the taller of the two men, and he was looking at me gravely. Matt was the name that popped up in my mind.

"Yes, my name is Matt. How are you?"

"You can read my mind?"

"Yes, I can, and so can the others."

"I see." The red haired woman spoke.

"They are many things yet in store for you sweetie. So many dangers that will come, and I am grieved at the fact that you will be exposed to that." _Angela._

"Eck, there won't be any dangers when _I _take over the world! I will make everyone my slave (but they will be well taken care of, be assured), and I will make sure there won't be any dangers." _His name just wouldn't come to mind._

"Erm, who are you?" He was rather offended.

"Haha, it's so typical that Mick's name won't get inside your head."

"Mick… I'm sorry for forgetting you."

"It's fine…" He didn't seem like it was fine.

"You have to go back soon, they just wanted to see you again, and wish you good luck. You won't remember any of this when you awaken, but just don't worry about all those doubts (if you get any)." Said Zelda.

The world around me started spinning. I got very dizzy, until I woke up. Yoshimi was looking right at me, and he looked extremely scared. I then realized that my side was wet, and in too much pain, more pain than would be expected if I had fallen like I usually did. I nearly passed out again.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: An unexpected visit; Meeting Ralis; A past rememberance.

**Me: Wow… I can't believe this is the 9****th**** chapter… Um, I have to admit, that I did **

**indeed get lazy and put the story off for a while. BUT I'm making an effort to **

**continue! Anyways Thank you so much for the good reviews!! **

**Doppleganger: Kitty/Neko doesn't own Zelda or any games etc etc etc. This is **

**strictly fanbased.**

**Me: Yes! What she said. Wait… Who the hell are you (and where did you come **

**from?)**

**Doppleganger: I'm your look alike, you spotted me now die. **

**Me: LIES!**

I was hurting so much, and there seemed to be something stuck in my side. I must have gotten hurt while I was sleeping.

Then another sharp pain came, and I passed out.

_I'm walking along a desert road. There's a fork in the path in front of me. One of them seems to lead to a distant place that looks green and full of trees. There is also comfortable looking houses as well. I looked over at the other fork and saw a very vast desert. It looked even more barren then where I stand . The trees are black, and rotting, and vultures seemed to hang around everywhere, circling something on the ground._

_I didn't know exactly which path to choose, the greener path looked way more pleasant than the dead looking one. But, it seemed that I would be needed more in the wasteland ahead on the left. So I chose it._

_No matter how "good" the green life seemed to me, I couldn't go there yet, not until I completed a task in that desert. _

I woke up again, drenched in a cold sweat.

I couldn't see anything, yet I could feel that I was on top of a very comfortable bed. I wasn't hurting anymore either. I was quite groggy and realized that I was dreaming of that awful pain. I looked out the window and saw the full moon. All my anxiety melted away while I gazed at it. Finally I fell back into a more peaceful sleep.

The next day, I woke up quite refreshed. But what's strange, is that I never seem to remember my dreams. I got up and decided to look around a bit and explore the town some more. First I went to the Sanctuary and found a huge surprise.

"Ilia!" She looked at me blankly.

"Ahh, do I know you?" _Shocking, how can she not remember me? It hasn't been THAT long! _I thought.

"Ilia, it's me Ayumi!"

"Oh, so you're Ayumi?" She definitely doesn't remember me.

"Don't take that as an insult Ayumi. She doesn't remember anything at the moment." I looked at the door and saw Renado standing there.

"What happened?"

"We don't know, but she seems to have lost her memory when she was kidnapped."

"So, Ayumi, do you know that swordsman Yoshimi?" Illia said, smiling.

"Yes, I do."

"That's lovely, he is such a nice person."

I nodded.

"How long have I been asleep, Renado?"

"About four days, I believe, Yoshimi had some business to take care of so he left. But somewhere along the way he found Ilia. She was taking care of a Zora boy inside a bar in Castle town and he brought them here. The poor boy was sick and was found far away from Zora's Domain."

Zora's Domain lies in the Lanaryu Province. It's far in the north, next to Snowpeak mountain and from the tales, it is a very beautiful place. It's also Hyrule's main source of water. The Upper Zora's River flows into the heart of Lake Hylia which is in the south of Lanaryu Province. The Zoras, or merfolk, live there. When I was little I remember my mother reading me tales of the Zoras and their way of life. They had a strong, beautiful, wise, and gentle Queen that watches over them. They have lived peacefully for many years.

"I see."

"That poor Zora boy, but thank goodness he's better now. I have you to thank for that, Renado." Sighed Ilia.

"Where is he now, Illia?" I asked her curiously.

"The last time I saw him, he was heading for the graveyard. He's been there for hours at a time, only coming out for supper each day."

"Why do you ask, Ayumi?" Asked Renado.

"Just wondering…" I left before they could ask me any more questions.

As soon as I left the sanctuary, I went around back into the graveyard. _Kind of spooky… Oh! It's almost nighttime_! A chill in the air made me shudder.

A crow called, and suddenly a Poe appeared on top of a gravestone. Poes are mischievous apparitions that appear only in the night. I haven't exactly seen one before, only heard about them from Rusl, who had much knowledge of the lands outside of Ordon. The ghost looked at me menacingly while brandishing a rather shiny, yet disturbingly sharp, scythe. It startled me by making a high-pitched shriek and started chasing me. I fled as far as I could to the other side of the graveyard.

I climbed up the short, crooked steps and arrived at a dead end. After cursing bitterly, I sighed. _Wow, that was close. _I thought.

I noticed a small tunnel in the cliff and just when it couldn't possibly get ANY worse, multiple crows started cawing and swarming. Avoiding the crow's sudden bombardment of peck attacks, I ran to the tunnel and crawled through. When I got to the other side, I looked around wildly, just daring some stupid monster to come attack me again.

"Yeah, you little shit heads, why don't you just come and have a go, huh? OH! You're too scared? OHO! Well, I guess I showed you little dimwitted freaks the power of the Stalking Tiger!! WAH!" I made some crazy karate pose and laughed so much that my sides hurt.

"Ow, Ow, Ow…" After regaining some common brains, I sighed in relief. To my amazement, I saw the young Zora boy beyond the deep watered pond at an ancient gravestone.

I swam across and when I got to the other side, I noticed that he looked pretty depressed. He didn't even notice me, until I put my hand on his shoulder. _Such a young and innocent face… _I thought when he looked at me.

"Hey there. What might your name be?"

"Ralis." He said wearily. He sounded as if he's been through a rough time.

"How come you're so far away from home, don't you live in the Zora's Domain up north?"

He looked down, and glared at the gravestone.

"It's ok if you don't want to talk about it." He was silent.

"I'll leave if you want me to." He was still silent, and when I turned to leave, I heard him mumble something.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" He hesitated, then said,

"No, don't leave…" I stopped in place then waited for him to say more, but he remained silent for nearly 10 minutes. Finally, he spoke.

"Our kingdom was under attack by the dark ones. Momma ordered me to escape to Hyrule Castle in order to warn Princess Zelda about what had occurred. Before I left, Zant, the king of Shadows, confronted my mother and father and executed them before our eyes.

"Momma wouldn't have wanted this event to stop me from informing Princess Zelda, so I continued..." Ralis looked down.

"But it seems that it all came in vain… Because when I arrived at the gate of Castle Town, I felt ill, and passed out. Then Ilia found me, and she tried to keep me in health. The doctor was ignorant and said he would never treat a Zora boy. The next thing I remember is being in a bed in the Inn."

"I'm so sorry…" I said. Even though he didn't mention it, it was obvious that his mother was the great Queen Rutela. _The poor kid… he's too young to have witnessed all this. If only there was anything I could do to help. _

"Don't be. It's not your fault. My mother always told me that fate always happened for a reason. So it must have been the Golden Goddesses' will for it to happen…" He looked away quickly, but not before I saw the tear roll down his cheek._ He's trying so hard to be strong. _

"Does this mean your next in line for the throne? Sorry, I'm asking too many questions." I smiled sheepishly.

He glared at me incredulously. An immediate thought rose into my head; _The fear of failing his people, being too weak to defend. _The thought was completely random, and threw me off balance.

"What?..."

"Nothing." He said, and looked back at the gravestone.

"Ralis, are you afraid that you won't live up to your mother? Not being a good leader? Of being weak?" He jerked his head up and looked into my eyes, "That's it isn't it?"

"I'm not strong enough…"

"Of course you are! I see potential in you. You _will_ be great. You've just got to believe it."

"How can you see potential in me? I'm worthless!" I began to get frustrated.

"Ralis. Just trust me. I can see it in your eyes —"

"You're crazy."

"Just listen! You know what makes a good king? The ability to care for your people. Just the fact that you care for their lives. Maybe deep inside you really want to fight for them, and protect them from any harm. It's obvious in your words that you wouldn't want to risk their lives in any way, not even in your leadership. But trust me, when you get to that throne, I honestly think that this urge alone will encourage you to do whatever you can in order to preserve their safety." I took a deep breath.

"Do you understand now?..."

This time he really did cry openly. He fell down on the stone and sobbed uncontrollably. I sat down on my knees and he put his head on my lap. It was rather awkward to have a little kid I just met crying on my lap, but it didn't stop me from trying to soothe him.

After about five more minutes he calmed down. He just lay there silently for a while then finally got up. He rubbed his eyes, then looked down at the stone.

"You really do believe I can do it? Honestly, no doubt in mind?"

"Yes, I wouldn't have said it if it didn't mean anything."

"I think I can do it." The scene froze just then.

"Hello, Ayumi Yamashita." A beautiful voice said. Suddenly, a beautiful ghost of a Zora woman appeared in front of me. She had long wavy hair, and tiny jewels crowning her forehead. Her dress fit her shape perfectly and went all the way down to her feet.

"I'm guessing you're Ralis' mother." I said unconsciously. I stopped and thought, how the heck was I supposed to know that?

"You're insight is becoming stronger, yet…" She looked at me gravely, "You have a lot to learn in the ways of combat."

"Combat? You mean sword fighting?" I inhaled sharply. The thrill of adventure rushed back inside me and spread through my veins. It's exciting.

"Yes." She waved her hand once, and my sword and shield appeared in each hand. I looked at them carefully. The thrill became stronger, the urge to fight and defend. The power of it was overwhelming.

"Are you going to teach me how to do it?"

"Indeed, but it seems that deep inside you the knowledge is already there.

"How is that?"

"Do not ask questions now, young one, I will just give you a little jump in order to find that knowledge." She lifted her hand and it emitted a golden glow. There was something about it that mesmerized me. The light held my gaze, and a chain of random/unnecessary thoughts began to creep inside my head. Forcing me to become unaware of my surroundings. I tried to contain my focus but it was too hard, and my vision got hazy as I continued to stare at it. Something hard collided with my head, and I came to my senses. It seemed that along with Ralis being frozen, so was his Rutella.

"Ugh… What in the world is going on now?"

"I see that you're still being as ADD as you once were Steph."

I looked to my left. There was a young man sitting on the edge of the cliff.

"Excuse me? You aren't making any—"

"Sense? Well I'm here to trigger some memories, at least as much as I'm allowed to."

"Wait, first of all—"

"What is ADD? Uh, it's a chemical imbalance in your brain that causes you to have moments of daydreaming, bad short term memory, and a very short attention span (which people with ADD have the tendency to get distracted by shiny, sparkly, or otherwise eye catching objects).

"But—"

"Why did I call you Steph? Because that is what your name was in your other life. It's short for Stephanie…. Blah… blah… blah… blah blah…"

_What a smartass. _He was beginning to annoy me with whatever the heck he was doing to my head. How in the name of Farore would he know my thoughts. Who did this guy think he was anyways to barge in and start reading my freaking mind and stuff. _Eck…_

I stared at Ralis's mother. _She's a very pretty lady. It's so sad that she had to be killed. _I looked down at Ralis and sighed, unaware that whoever the freak was, was still babbling on. _The poor kid…_ Another hard thing hit my head and I yelped. While rubbing the spot of impact, I noticed that Guy over yonder, threw a stupid rock at my head.

"What the heck was that for?" I glared at him viciously.

"You were daydreaming again, kitty cat." He glared back.

"…"

"And by the way, my name is Matt." _What kind of a stupid name is—_

"Stupid? Please! You're the one who gave me this name."

"ALRIGHT THAT'S IT BUDDY IF YOU DON'T STOP TRYING TO DO WHATEVER IT IS YOU'RE DOING THEN I'M GOING TO—"

He sighed then said, "You're going to give yourself a headache, so take a moment and try to relax. I was about to explain what I'm trying to tell you." _I guess I should have listened to Angela when she said not to read her thoughts out loud. _

"Angela?..." He looked at me quickly and apparently surprised.

"Yeah, Angela, how did you…"

"Dunno, I heard your voice in my head saying '_I guess I should have listened to Angela when she said not to read her thoughts out loud'."_

"Hmm, it seems that you are starting to receive some of your inner powers."

"Ooo!" I liked the sound of that, powers? That is so awesome! I listened eagerly.

He laughed.

"At least I have your attention now, but yes you have some powers that are stuck deep deep inside. The Powers that Be didn't have any clue on what they were but it seems that you have the ability to understand another's thoughts. Somewhere in your head, you also have the wisdom to understand complicated concepts."

I listened. _There is something about this guy that seems very familiar. _

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I'm part of your conscience, or a muse that you created in your head when you lived the other life." He responded.

"Other life…" _I was walking down some sort of hall with books in my arms, and a heavy load on my back. Finally entering a room containing children and a full grown woman. Strange devices were on the small tables they sat at. They all looked at me, and I apologized for being late. I sat down and pulled the same strange device and opened it. I tapped at the little squares with symbols on them while staring at a screen. _I blinked twice.

"Woah, that was very weird."

"You just had a momentary flashback of what happened in your other life." He said, seriously. "That's the only thing I'm allowed to let you see though, because you have a lot of thinking to be done, sooner or later you'll forget again.

"I have to go, unfortunately."

"Will I still remember you?" I had just taken a liking to this Matt person, however annoying he is.

"Yes you will."

"Good." He laughed again.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing haha."

"Okay then…"

"See you later Steph, or Ayumi."

"Goodbye uhhh, Matt." He disappeared. I looked at the Zora woman who wasn't frozen any more. The golden light caught my eye again, and finally it shot inside of me. I picked up the sword that I must have dropped and stared at it again for a second then sliced at closest tree. It split entirely in half.

She smiled, "You are a very powerful young lady."

I didn't say anything.

"Thank you so much for helping my Ralis find his courage, he is truly going to be a great king. I have to go now, take care Ayumi Yamashita."

"Goodbye…" She disappeared.

Suddenly I felt a sharp pain in my side.

"OH!" I yelped in surprise. Gripping it tightly, I fell on my knees and gasped for breath. Blood seemed to be seeping from the wound, "What the…"

"Ayumi! What happened?!" Said Ralis startled.

"Good question," I said, flinching after another sting pierced my side again, then finally went away. My shirt was sodden with blood, the smell of it was nauseating. "Eck."

"Are you ok?" I nodded, but the truth was, I was getting dizzy.

"Shouldn't you get to bed, Ralis? By the look of the moon, it's passed midnight." He sighed.

"I guess." He murmured.

"You want me to walk you to the inn?"

"Sure." He said.

We walked passed the grave yard, avoiding the Poe with ease (it was occupied by bouncing, to our amusement, quickly back and forth on a couple of trees, laughing it's head off in crazed hysterics). We walked in silence, all the way to the Inn. At the door, he finally asked,

"Hey, how did you get the sword and shield?

"Oh these? I've always had them." Something told me to lie.

"Oh, I see…" I smiled warmly then opened the door.

"After you, my lord?" He grinned.

"Why thank you." He strode gracefully inside. Ilia, Talo, Malo, Beth and Colin immediately surrounded Ralis and started jabbering away excitedly about the days events. I snuck around them and climbed the stairs to get ready for bed. So many thoughts came to mind bringing with them unobtainable answers.

I was grateful that Ralis was better, of course. But something else happened, something I had forgotten. The word Matt popped up but that only made me more confused. As I undressed I looked at myself in the mirror, at the source of where the pain occurred. It seemed like some invisible sword had slashed my side, as I brushed my finger gingerly along the long cut that ran slightly slanted along my right side and waist. I threw my shirt in the corner basket and put on fresh bed clothes. After crawling into bed, I came to a conclusion.

Something very bad was to come in the near future. Whatever it was…

I laid on my back on the soft feather mattress, closed my eyes and drifted off into a restless sleep. Shadows emerged and swallowed my dreams while a corrupt, and evil laughter echoed in my ears.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Birthday wishes! A dream; And a desperate escape

**Me: Inspiration…**

**Yoshimi: Ayumi doesn't own Zelda or any of it's games.**

A soft light hit my face, and I heard birds chirping happily from outside the window.

"Mmm_…"_ I sighed. Somebody walked in and sat on the bed. A tasty scent of bacon and eggs overwhelmed my senses, "What's cooking, doc?" I was expecting Renado to answer me but instead Yoshimi's voice took his place.

"You're all time favorite platter, my lady." I sat up quickly.

"Yoshimi!" I threw myself at him and hugged him lovingly. He patted my back, surprised, yet equally as enthusiastic.

"I missed you too, Ayumi!" He chuckled. I released him and beamed excitedly, picking up a fork and wolfed down the delicious meal until nothing was left.

"What brings you here?" I asked, sighing contentedly.

"Oh, now, don't tell me you forgot what today is."

"Huh?"

"It's your birthday!" A tingling sensation spread through my limbs. How could I forget? Today, I'm officially 18!

"You are now 18 years old. My, my, my… It seems only yesterday, when we met. What were you, 15?... Yeah haha, I remember… Ayumi..?" I was gazing off outside. Something about what he said bothered me.

"Ayumi?" He shook my shoulder.

"Who?..."

"What is it?"

"_Stephyyy!!" _What's going on?

"I don't know…" I closed my eyes tight and began to think hard.

"_Hey Neko-Neko!" _

"_UGH! DON'T SAY THAT!!"_

"_But.. It's true! I do love you!" I'm looking at a dark haired girl with braided hair. She's wearing some type of spectacles._

"_STEPH! UGH! UGH!" _

"_Hehe, but Shelbi!!" I frowned playfully at the fuming brunette. _

"_Haha! Neko!!" _

"_Tee Hee!" I just love teasing her, "Yes, Wolfie?" I looked at the shorter girl on my right and smiled. She had curly dirty-blonde hair and glasses. I put my arm on her head._

"_Hey! Stop that Neko-Neko! Hahaha!"_

"_Aww, but it's fun! Besides! You do it to me, while I sit down. It's only fair." Wolfie laughed._

_Shelbi snorted and milk shot out her nose._

"_OH!" She turned red, and the blush spread through her entire face. Wolfie and I giggled again. _

"_It's okay Shelbi." I said. I blew a gust of wind into her ear, and she gave me a wild look. She grabbed my arm until it hurt. _

"_Ow! OW! OW, OW, OW, OWWW…" _

"_Gosh, Stephy!" I looked at the curly, browned headed girl. She laughed sweetly. _

"_You know I love teasing Shelbi, Becky." Shelbi let go of my arm and started eating her apples. Becky looked expectantly toward me as if she was waiting for me to sneak an apple._

"_I'm not gonna do anything!" I looked down, and a piece of gala apple was in my hand, "Oh. I guess I did do something."_

"_Hey Stephanie!" I looked at Jenni. She put her hands up on the side of her mouth and finger-spelled a "K" and another "K". We both know sign language, so it's fun to communicate with each other that way, Shelbi also knows it. _

"_KoK!!" I mimicked the motion. We both went into hysterics. _

"_OH GROSS!! YOU PERVS!!" Said Shelbi. She laughed with us. The mouth represents the "O". _

"_Oh!! Kerri!! Can you come over this Friday?" I asked Wolfie. _

"_Sure! I'll ask my mom today."_

"_Sweet!"_

"Yumi…" My eyes fluttered a little, "Ayumi… Wake up!"

"Huh?" I opened my eyes, "What happened?"

"You blacked out. Are you okay? Are you feeling alright?" Yeah, I'm fine. I had the weirdest dream.

"Yes, I'm alright." People were laughing downstairs and the door opened and closed. Yoshimi looked at me curiously. He leaned in closer, and I could smell his sweet breath. Clouds rushed over my eyes and I blinked a few times.

"You sure?" He put his hand over my forehead. I smiled.

"Pretty sure." Vivid images of that dream flashed across my mind. It seemed so real almost.

"Well, let's get downstairs to greet everyone! We have much to celebrate!"

_I ran into the door._

"OW!! HOLY SHIT!! THAT FREAKING HURT!!" Yoshimi jumped.

"What are you talking about?" I was still in bed.

"Erm… Nothing? Hehe…" I giggled nervously. _That's odd. _I thought.

Yoshimi took my hand, and looked at me with a bright gleam in his eyes.

"After you, my lady?"

"Thank you, again." We walked downstairs.

"AYUMIIII!!!" Talo jumped on top of me and hugged me. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

"Yes, indeed, happy birthday. You are now an old woman." Said Malo, always seemed so sophisticated for a tiny toddler.

"Haha, say that again midget." He gave a mock shout of rage and pummeled me like Talo. Collin came running in and stood shuffling his feet with a huge grin on his face.

"Come on Collin! Join the ruckus, it's not like my back will break too soon." He jumped on me as well. My back swayed under the additional weight and I fell with the kids on top, "Oww, spoke a little too soon." They started cheering.

"Morning, Ayumi!" Ilia had sprung out of nowhere and said cheerfully, "I know we don't really know each other, but it's your birthday! And this special day calls for a delicious feast to celebrate."

"Aw, Ilia you are so nice."

"I will get right on the food then!" She practically skipped away to the kitchen in the next room.

"Oh! You don't have to— Ahh!" I struggled from underneath and Talo nudged me.

"Don't worry about Ilia, Yum-Yum, she can take care of herself."

"Yum-Yum?" Hello! Since when did Talo call me 'Yum-Yum?'

"Yes!"

"Okay, then? That's an interesting, erm, nickname."

"Sure is isn't it?" Said Beth who had, like Ilia, came out of nowhere, "Yoshimi said it the other day by accident. It's kind of catchy."

"Yup!" Said Talo. I sighed. A big crash made the inn shake. The kids screamed. The door slammed open, and the Bomb Shop- Guy came running in.

"MONSTER!" He shrieked. The kids started screaming and Yoshimi yelled for Renado, who came running in. Yoshimi grabbed my hand and dragged me upstairs.

"Wh-what's going on, Yoshi?" I guessed that now wasn't the time for revenge on the obsurd, new pet nickname but still, I was pretty disturbed. He pulled me inside the room and started taking off my shirt.

"EEK! What the heck are you doing?!"

"No time to explain." He muttered as he threw my shirt in the corner. I covered my chest, and he examined the long cut on my side. "So it DID happen."

"What?"

"Something happened that wasn't supposed to… She warned me this would happen, why didn't I listen? Now there's no choice but to do it." He started taking off my skirt.

"HEY! This is getting a little personal, don't ya think? Sheesh! Give a woman some privacy when it comes to this general area!"

"Oh! Sorry! Get some clothes already and get dressed!" Another loud boom sounded. And a rage of panic gripped me. Yoshimi started going through my drawers, throwing clothes onto the bed.

"EGAD! WHAT THE HELL??"

"STOP SCREAMING AND GET PACKING WE HAVE TO LEAVE AND FAST!" The terror in his voice added to the level of panic rising in my chest.

"Something's going on…" I watched as he got a travel bag out from under the bed. I was still covering my chest. "Yoshimi…"

"GET A MOVE ON, AYUMI!" He threw a shirt at me and hurried in the other way to get my sword and shield. I slipped it on, and put some travel pants under my skirt, then removed it. Quickly, I shoved my clothes into the bag and zipped it up.

Yoshimi rushed to me and knelt down to strap a sword belt roughly to my pants then did the same with the shield to my back. He grabbed me again and we ran out the bedroom door. He stopped, suddenly, at the corner, pulled me close then covered my mouth so I wouldn't make a sound.

A sinister, male voice was speaking downstairs.

"Find the girl then bring her to me in one piece." I had an off feeling that they were referring to me. Yoshimi looked at me gravely and dragged me, yet again, except this time towards the window. He picked me up in his arms and jumped. A silent scream caught in my throat at the sudden desperate move, and while he was running with me, I looked up at my bedroom window, only to see shadow creatures with glowing red tribal markings rampaging through it, destroying everything in there in attempt to find me.

I realized then, that my adventure was finally about to begin and it wasn't going to be an easy one.


	11. Epilogue

Epilogue: A look into the next story

**Me: Hello, thank you so much for reading and adding my story to your favorites! I **

**decided to create a sequel to continue the storyline. Check it out!**

**Becky, Wolfie, Shelbi, Jenni: Neko does not own Zelda or any games, this is strictly **

**fan-based!**

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

_The scene froze again, and the name Amanda popped in my head. _

_"Hello?" I said to nobody in particular, then a woman appeared, standing on a rock nearby. Her appearance took my breath away. She had long, dark, reddish hair, and the strands that framed her face, and parts of other sections on her head, were braided with golden beads. She had a black topaz choker clasped around her neck and a tattoo of the moon imprinted on the base of her neck. _

_Her clothes looked rouge-ish, consisting of a black bra with beaded strings of gold that moved whenever she shifted her position. She also had black shorts, and a cloth decorated with silver stars and moons that was wrapped around her hips. The hem was decorated with the same beaded strings on her bra. She had two sheathed daggers hanging from a small metal belt. _

_"Hey there kitty cat." She gave a crooked grin that had the air of a rebel to it. _

_"Amanda, right?" I asked, unsure. _

_"Yeah, Amanda. You know, the twin of 'perfect' Angelic Angela." She rolled her eyes._ My muses, Angela, Amanda, Matt, and Mick. They are like my guardian angels sent to watch over me, and to give answers to the unknown.

_"You came to help me?" _

_"Yes, whatever you ask, I'll answer as straight as I can." She took out a dagger casually and started sharpening it with a metal file. _

_I thought about Yoshimi's over-protectiveness, my new fate, powers, and how Fado and Rusl seemed to understand why I am with Yoshimi after all he's done to make sure that I don't get out of Ordon. The way he embraced me that other time… A means of affection or love? I also remembered when Yoshimi examined the cut in my side and said "She" warned him. Who warned him? It's as if he knew all along that this would happen. _

_I grabbed my head. It was pulsing painfully but the pain was dull, an annoying dullness. This is all too much, and I never thought about all the stuff that has been happening before. It never occurred to me as strange. I've never felt the real weight of confusion until now. All these unanswered questions began to circulate around and around. Amanda smirked slightly. _

_"Feeling it now, eh?" She looked at me with great interest. My head throbbed again and my annoyance rose. I didn't say anything, my sense of speech was lost. Amanda sensed my hesitance, and her expression softened a little. _

_"I know it's hard… But the only way you can find your answers, is if you meditate. You need to relax and breathe. Just close your eyes." I obeyed without pause. _

_"Relax and let your troubles melt away, and start from the beginning of when all the confusion happened. The source… And work from there. Breathe slowly." _

_My shoulders dropped immediately several inches, and I realized they were tensed up in a stressful position. I sat down, without opening my eyes, and began to breathe like she said._ The source…

I need to get out, I can't stand it here… Then I saw Yoshimi.

"Please, let me come with you…"

"No."

I vowed that I would get out one day.

Ayumi is now on her journey with Yoshimi. She continues to get glimpses of her past, but she has no idea what to make of them. What will be in store for her? A new destiny?

Finally… We get a glimpse into Yoshimi's mind and the battles he has with himself. His dreams are vivid, and they mostly consist of Ayumi. Is he falling in love? He knows more about Ayumi than she knows herself. The story continues in Ayumi and the Twilight Princess: The Sequel. Find out what happened after Zelda cast the spell on Stephanie and before she woke up that morning as Ayumi.


End file.
